


Sorrow and Regret

by Petchricor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (of papyrus), (only mentioned), Angst, Compromising Photographs, Feels, Fontcest, Gaster - Freeform, M/M, PapySans, Resets, Wing Ding Gaster, argument, little bit of undyne, the first chapter is not nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans really should have hid the key to his lab better so Papyrus wouldn't find it, as it was Papyrus did find it and now here they were</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorrowful

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, only read it through once

"What is this?!" Sans jolted awake as Papyrus dropped something heavy on his chest. After a moment of shaking the grogginess from his head Sans' eyes fell upon the box and scattered photos that had landed on and around him. He grabbed one and picked it up to look, feeling his soul drop a million miles as he saw the photo he had taken of everyone up on the surface at the end of the good endings. "Answer me this instant!" Sans jumped and looked up at Papyrus, mouth opening but not with the intention of speaking.

Angrily, Papyrus grabbed one of the photos and held it up, moving the one Sans had to the side. It was a picture of Gaster. "What about this? Who the heck is this? And _this_!" Papyrus grabbed another one and held it up, his tone full of betrayal. Sans felt his soul go cold as he saw the photo he had taken of Papyrus after a night of love-making, sprawled out naked on the bed. Papyrus's hand shook as he tossed that photo aside and grabbed another, and another, and another. Demanding answers to the pictures of times and people he didn't remember.

" _ANSWER ME!_ " Papyrus threw a photo at Sans' face as he screeched, his expression one of complete betrayal. Sans looked down without an answer, feeling himself shake. "SANS!" The smaller skeleton jumped slightly and winced at the pain layered under the fury in his tone. He glanced up at Papyrus.

"I-It's hard to explain, bro. I just...these things happened in a different time, a time you can't remember but I can," Sans answered slowly, trying not to waver too much. "That guy is called Gaster, he was our dad and was the head scientist, I worked with him." Papyrus eyed him a moment, jaw clenched tight. He grabbed one of the compromising photos of himself and held it up to Sans shakily, silently demanding an answer. Sans swallowed. "Th-There were many t-times that you and I...w-we got together, and I wanted to be able to know it was real, after it was all over. I-I'd never show 'em to anybody or anything, I sw-"

"How can I believe you?" Papyrus threw the picture down on the floor. "You kept this all from me, you didn't tell me about my own past, Sans! How can I trust that you didn't hurt me somehow to get these?! I'm _tied up_ in one of them, Sans! What picture is that suppose to paint?!" Sans winced and looked away. "You wont even look at me." Sans curled up into himself more and he heard Papyrus hiccup a very quiet sob. "I can't believe this." Heavy footsteps receded and Sans flinched as he heard Papyrus slam the door to his room shut.

"I'm sorry," he murmured to no one. Sans closed his eyes and cursed himself over and over again in his head. He wished he didn't remember the resets like everyone else, then he wouldn't have to worry about any of this shit. But then again...Sans grabbed one of the pictures of Papyrus sleeping peacefully, if he didn't remember he'd forget all the times he'd had with Papyrus. Sans growled and threw the photo away. What did it matter if it hurt Papyrus in the end?

Sans sighed and got up, not bothering to pick up anything that fell onto the floor as he did, and walked out the door. He headed down the hall to his bro's room and reached out to knock, then stopped. Why was he out here? This was a bad idea. Just as he was about to turn back around he heard the door to the outside open and felt his soul freeze up again. Panic settled in his core and he bolted down the stairs, grabbing his shoes and pulling them on hurried before rushing after his brother.

"Papyrus, wait!" Sans turned left towards Waterfall and bolted after Papyrus, who was walking angrily. Sans quickly caught up and grabbed his wrist, feeling his soul twist as the other yanked away from him and turned to glare angrily down at him.

"Get away from me!" he hissed and Sans felt his soul plummet impossibly lower. "Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?!"

"I couldn't! Papyrus you wouldn't remember, there was no point in telling you. I-I was just trying to do what was best, I swear!" Sans pleaded, desperate to get the other to listen to him.

"Best? BEST?!" Papyrus let out an angry yell and turned around, walking away and leaving Sans standing there. "All you've done is lie to me, Sans. If you think that's best, you're a numbskull." If it wasn't such a dark time right now Sans would have been proud of that pun.

"Papyrus, please!" Sans ran after him again. "Please, if you just give me time to think I promise I can explain this all better and it'll make sense, I promise! Please, Papryus, don't leave!" He grabbed Papyrus wrist again, then felt something hard hit him across the face and send him flying back into the snow. When he regained himself he felt his HP drop so slightly other monsters wouldn't have noticed and saw a bone in his brother's hand.

Did Papyrus just...hit him...?

"Leave. me. _ALONE!_ " Papyrus threw the bone so that it landed just next to Sans, making the smaller flinch and curl up instinctively. By the time he looked back up Papyrus was gone, the bone fading into magic dust without its summoner to keep it there. Sans had hurt him. He hurt Papyrus and made him leave. It was all his fault. He should have stopped it. Shouldn't have been dumb enough to take those photos of him.

Sans curled in the snow and cried.


	2. Regretful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, an update! Sorry this took so long, I wrote half the chapter down then lost the flashdrive I saved it too because I'm smart
> 
> My beta reader for this was whysoseven

Papyrus wasn’t sure how he had ended up sitting with his back up against the door to Undyne’s house. She wasn’t even home yet but he didn’t know where else to go. He wasn’t really friends with anybody else. He couldn’t really remember the walk here either, he knew that his thoughts had been a whirlwind of anger and a jumble of other emotions he couldn’t quite put a pin in, but anything about the scenery was lost on him. 

Papyrus glanced over his left hand, which was resting on his knee, and it twitched as he recalled the exact moment he had summoned a bone in that hand to attack Sans. It hadn’t been enough to really hurt him but Papyrus was sure that the emotional pain was worse than the mark he had left on his face. Papyrus winced at the thought and turned to look at the ground instead.

_He had hurt Sans._

“Papyrus?” He looked up when he heard Undyne’s voice, watching as she removed her helmet to look at him properly. She was frowning, her brow creasing in concern as she looked him up and down before locking her gaze with his. “Training is tomorrow, what are you-Pap? What’s wrong?” Undyne dropped her helmet and went over, Papyrus gritting his teeth as he felt another sob threatening to make itself known. “Hey, uh, come on in. I’ll make us some tea and you can tell me if someone needs a visit from the Captain, okay?”

“O-Okay,” Papyrus murmured as Undyne pulled him to his feet and opened the door to her house, letting Papyrus go in while she grabbed her helmet off the ground. Papyrus stood a few feet from the doorway for a moment, his thoughts spacing out for a moment. He felt a clawed hand gently grab his wrist and lead him over to the table. Next thing he knew a mug of tea was being set down in front of him. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, sure thing,” Undyne said in an uncharacteristically gentle voice as she sat across from him with her own tea. “Now, you wanna tell me why you look so heartbroken?” Papyrus considered what to tell her, knowing the whole truth sounded really bad and so far fetched...he sighed, staring down at his tea.

“Sans...kept a secret from me, a really,  _really_  big secret too. And it, kinda involves and effects me, and...and I dont know what to think. Some of its really bad, Undyne, and I dont know why he didn’t just tell me,” Papyrus spoke slowly, trying not to cry in front of his hero. There was silence for a moment as Papyrus found himself tapping a phalange against his mug.

“Well.” Papyrus looked up as the other spoke, looking thoughtful as she took a quick sip of her tea. “I dont know Sans very well, and we dont exactly get along, but if there’s one thing I know about the guy it’s that he loves you a lot, Papyrus. Like, he’d probably cut his own hand off if it’d somehow made you happy. So, if he was keeping something a secret, I’m sure he was doing it because he was trying to protect you or keep you happy, somehow.”

“Yeah, he would,” Papyrus said slowly, thinking about it. Sans did say he had done it to protect Papyrus. He gripped his mug tighter. “I...I hurt him.” Undyne’s eyebrows shot up. “I got real angry and, hit him with a bone. H-He didn’t look physically harmed but, I know I really hurt him doing that.”

“You should go talk to him, Papyrus. I really think it would the best course of action.” Papyrus looked up at the hurried tone Undyne was using and saw that she looked oddly worried. “Before he does something stupid.” Papyrus felt his soul go cold at the tone she used.

_Oh no._

“Yes, yes I will. Thank you, Undyne!” Papyrus shot up and bolted from the house, hurrying straight for Snowdin as fast as his lanky legs could take him. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Sans would take it as rejection or something of that sort and Papyrus had just left him there to suffer! What kind of brother was he to do that? “Hang on, Sans, I’m coming!” Papyrus didn’t pay any heed to the confused looks he got as he ran passed everyone, it didn’t matter what they thought. All that mattered was that Sans was okay.

Please,  _please_  let him be okay.

The brisk cold of Snowdin hit Papyrus like a friendly welcome, an assurance that he was almost there. He passed their shed and pulled out the keys in his pocket for their house. The keys seemed like they were fighting his hold as he fumbled with them, but finally he managed to slip them into the lock and turn them the proper direction. He let himself in and tossed them onto the table as he swung the door shut.

“Sans?!” he called when he saw no sign of him. His eyes instantly darted to the others bed room door and he bolted up the stairs. He knocked on the door roughly. No answer. “Sans?!” Still no response. Papyrus took two steps back before throwing himself at the door, the wood easily falling free under his strength. “Sans? SANS!” Papyrus bolted over to the skeleton laying awkwardly on the floor, unconscious. Papyrus picked him up and winced at how cold he was, feeling his soul clench as he spotted the marks on his brother’s arm. “Oh...oh Sans I’m so sorry.” He gently put his hands over the marks and watched as they glowed, healing magic seeping into the others bones.

How could he have been so _stupid_?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'm making a second chapter and third chapter to finish it off. I'm not that terrible
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading and please leave a comment if you have the time, they're always much appreciated even if I don't have the time to reply to you all~


End file.
